


Leben mit Wagner

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiel kommt abends nach Hause, sinniert über Wagner.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 10





	Leben mit Wagner

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist in keine Folge eingebunden und rein fiktiv, spielt aber nach "Zwischen den Ohren" und "Erkläre Chimäre".  
> Ich habe mir Ideen aus anderen Fanfictions geborgt...

Er schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Richard Wagner kam ihm entgegen, schlüpfte durch den Spalt und verschwand im Treppenhaus. Doch es war nur einer der Doubles.   
Richard Wagner schwebte ihm nämlich auch im Wohnzimmer entgegen. Im Prinzip war er ihm auch schon auf dem unteren Treppenabsatz entgegenmusiziert.   
Nach dem halben Jahr ihrer Lebenspartnerschaft, und auch all die freundschaftlich-kollegialen Jahre zuvor, hatte er sich zwangsläufig an diese Dreierbeziehung gewöhnen müssen.   
Boerne konnte einfach nicht ohne Richard, und ihn natürlich. Und er konnte nicht ohne Boerne. Auf Wagner konnte /er/ aber verzichten. 

Lächelnd warf er einen Blick durch einen Türspalt der Badezimmertür, die Boerne nur angelehnt hatte.   
Subtropische Hitze wallte aus dem Bad, es roch nach Badezusätzen. Er nahm in der nebelfeuchten Hitze schemenhaft Boernes Gestalt war, die mit geschlossenen Augen dirigierend in einem Schaumbad lag, ein Glas Wein stand auf der Ablage.   
Natürlich war Richard Wagner zugegen. Boerne hatte ihn ja vorgewarnt. Er wolle heute Abend seine neuen Bluetooth-Lautsprecher austesten. In der Badewanne.   
Nun schmetterte Wagner sogar am stillen Örtchen.

In der Küche fand er fertig vorbereitetes Abendessen in noch dampfenden Kochtöpfen vor, das KF ihm, mit einer liebenswürdigen Notiz versehen, übriggelassen hatte.   
„Guten Appetit mein Schatz, iss‘ ruhig alles auf. Ich habe schon gegessen, vor meinem „Date“ mit Richard Wagner. Du weißt schon.“ 

Schmunzeln musste er nun trotzdem. Seit er einmal Wagners Musik personifiziert hatte, war daraus ein Scherz zwischen ihnen geworden.   
Er war anfangs fast eifersüchtig auf diesen Wagner, andererseits auch nicht. Wagner hatten einen Aus-Knopf, er nicht. 

Immerhin hatte es Richard noch nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer geschafft. Zumindest nicht in seiner Anwesenheit. Ob er mit Boerne schlafen wollen würde, wenn Richard zugegen wäre?   
Bei der Vorstellung vom umherwandernden Geist des Komponisten, während er sich mit Boerne vergnügte, da schüttelte es ihn dann doch.   
Vielleicht war Wagners Geist auch bereits vom Anblick ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten entgeistert gewesen, fügte sich deshalb, gezwungenermaßen, dem Wohnzimmer, dem Flur, der Rechtsmedizin, und hmja, neuerdings auch dem Badezimmer?   
War Richards Geist vor Schamesröte erblasst? Vielleicht sollten sie gewisse Dinge mal wieder öfter im Wohnzimmer oder in der Badewanne unternehmen.   
Er konnte Boerne definitiv diesen Richard Wagner austreiben, während sie es trieben. Dann hatte KF nämlich gar keine freie geistige Kapazität für eine so anspruchsvolle Tätigkeit wie Wagner-Hören. 

Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, balancierte einen Suppenteller mit Essbarem, schaltete den Fernseher ein.   
Ein Fußballspiel lief. Obwohl Wagner’sche Musik durch die Wohnung hallte, hatte er keine Bestrebung, nun den TV umso lauter einzustellen.   
Er hätte auch in seine alte Wohnung gehen können, um dort dem Spiel zu folgen, aber nichts in aller Welt zog ihn jetzt herüber in die kühle, dunkle Einsamkeit.   
In seinem neuen Zuhause war es hell, freundlich, gemütlich und die musikalischen Klänge brachten ihm mitunter ein heimeliges Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, hier auf Boernes Sofa, mit Boernes Wolldecke und dem leckeren Eintopf.  
Trotz der eigenartigen Gemüse, die untergemischt waren. 

Er schüttete sich etwas von dem Wein ein, der noch auf der Küchentheke stand. Ein guter Tropfen, vermutlich. Hätte Wagner sicher auch gemundet.   
Durch die Socken spürte er das Flauschige des Teppichs vor dem Sofa.   
Sogleich blitzte eine Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, die schon einige Jahre alt war, aber die sich unvergesslich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hat. Es hatte mal nichts mit Richard Wagner zu tun.

Von dem einen Abend nach dem Fall mit dem intersexuellen Mädchen. Er war morgens auf diesem Teppich in Boernes Wohnung erwacht.   
Bis ihm seinerzeit wieder einfiel, was sie nachts im volltrunkenen Zustand miteinander angestellt hatten, verging ein halber Tag.   
Seither weiß er zumindest, dass Boerne intersexuell ist. Und was er zwischen den Ohren hat. Und was er zwischen den Beinen hat.   
Oder auch nicht hat. Boerne hatte ihm seinerzeit alles erzählt, ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet.   
Wahrscheinlich hätte Boerne ihn nie rangelassen, wären sie nicht beide dermaßen mit Rotwein zugedröhnt gewesen, dass alle Hemmungen, und Hüllen, fielen. Richard Wagner wäre sang- und klanglos im Boden versunken.

Er hatte diese einzigartige Nähe und Liebe zu Boerne nie mehr vergessen, und er war sich gewiss, dass es Boerne auch gefallen hatte, auch wenn dieser am nächsten Tag wieder so war wie immer. Unnahbar und etwas abweisend.   
Sie hatten sehr viel Zeit nicht über den Abend gesprochen. Bis Boernes Onkel Gustav in Deutschland auftauchte und Boerne ihn zwang, seinen schwulen Lebenspartner zu spielen.   
Da sie schon einmal miteinander intim waren und er über Boernes körperliche Merkmale und seine sexuelle Gesinnung aufgeklärt war, hatte er sich das einfacher ausgemalt, aber dann mit ihm Händchen zu halten und sich zu liebkosen, das war dann doch nochmal eine andere Nummer. Allerdings gefiel ihm diese Nummer, und er sich in dieser Nummer. 

Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich emotional zwischen den Stühlen befunden.   
Eine Weile nach Gustavs Besuch ergab sich eine Gelegenheit, reinen Tisch zu machen.   
Er liebte Boerne. Boerne liebte ihn. So einfach war das.   
Nach einem Fußballspiel auf St. Pauli, zu dass er Boerne mitgenommen hatte, da waren sie auch schon mehr oder weniger zusammen, zumindest inoffiziell, hatte Boerne ihm abends einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.   
Nun waren sie schon ein halbes Jahr miteinander verbandelt und so glücklich wie im Augenblick fühlte er sich noch nie. 

Erst jetzt erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken, bemerkte die Stille des Wohnzimmers, in dem nur leise der Nachrichtensprecher in der Halbzeitpause die neusten Schlechtigkeiten der Welt verkündete.   
Der Badezusatz-Geruch hatte sich verstärkt und hatte Wagner verdrängt.   
Boerne stand, in einen Bademantel gehüllt hinter ihm, die Hände auf seinen Schultern abgelegt, und küsste ihn nun, vornübergebeugt, auf den Mund.   
Da konnte Richard noch so starren wie er wollte.  
Boerne war nun mal /sein/ Herz und seine Seele.


End file.
